


Sense

by helsinkibaby



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always felt like a failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense

**Author's Note:**

> August Rush Day 8 - picture of Tom and B'Elanna, sitting side by side.

For as long as he can remember, Tom's felt like he's a lost cause. 

Expelled from Starfleet, at odds with his father. A failure as a Maquis pilot, paroled from jail only because he promised to turn on the very people who had once welcomed him into their family. 

He never dreamed that that mission would give him a whole new beginning, a whole new life, a whole new family. 

He certainly never expected to fall in love. 

And yet, he did, and now sitting here, looking at the stars with B'Elanna by his side, the world makes perfect sense. 


End file.
